


Pros and Cons of a Tall Boyfriend

by TheRomanticSadist



Series: Most Things In Between [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Dream Pack, Fluff, Gen, Head Kisses, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Make Up, Sharing a Bed, Shopping, Spooning, Theft, soccer!Skov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a tall boyfriend can be nice. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerRavenBoys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerRavenBoys/gifts).



> Birthday fic for [El](http://ronansxrgent.tumblr.com/) even though I'm a few days late I'm sorry!! <3 I hope you enjoy this babe ♥  
> As always, character designs belong to [f0x-meets-w0lf](http://f0x-meets-w0lf.tumblr.com/)! Special mention to [Estrella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgansey) who helped me with the Spanish, and [Madison](http://hello-wayward--assbutt.tumblr.com/) who influenced one of the events in the first chapter!

 

1) He sweeps you off your feet.

The moment that Skov arrived at Kavinsky’s mansion, he threw his soccer bag to the side and pulled the navy jersey over his head. He wouldn’t have come over if it weren’t for the showers and the fact that Swan was cooking that night. That second point wasn’t definite, but all Skov had to do was ask. If that failed, it was down to either complaining or kissing, neither of which Skov really minded doing to his boyfriend.

Since they all treated Kavinsky’s place as a base of sorts, Skov knew exactly where he had to go to get the ingredients for his protein shake. Upon entering the kitchen, he scowled at the mess that one of them had left. The smoothie maker had remnants of blue sludge on the inside, white powder was flung over the counters and a baking tray slanted in the sink. Reassessing the chaos, Skov decided it was probably more than one person who had done this. Music blasted out from above him, and he recognised it as one of the mixes he had helped Jiang make.

It wasn’t until Skov opened one of the cabinets did he realise that the protein powder wasn’t where he had left it. With a frown, he began to throw open all of the cabinets, searching for the large bag. It must have been difficult to hide a huge bag like that! He scanned the contents of all the cabinets again, freezing when he saw where it was. “What a bastard…” he murmured, cursing them all quietly since he wasn’t sure which one had done it.

The bag in question had been placed on one of the higher shelves, and only a corner of the silver packaging could be seen. Pushing the clutter away on the counter so that he would have space, Skov leapt onto it and knelt there. Using the lower shelves to support himself, he reached for the large bag. Whoever had put it up there purposely did it to spite him, he _knew_ that much. Fingers grazed the corner and it was only on the second attempt did he manage to actually pull it successfully from the shelf. In doing so, a plastic container toppled down and clattered to the floor. He’d deal with that later. Maybe.

The bag of protein powder was placed beside him, but just as Skov was about to slide off of the counter, a pair of arms slid around his waist and hoisted him off.

“Hey!” he yelped, legs off the ground and naked back pressed against a firm chest. His head whipping round to berate his boyfriend but instead was met with a messy kiss. The angle was awkward enough, but Swan’s lips slid over his own and ended up at the corner of his mouth.

Swan pulled away and pressed his lips together. “That was kind of shit.” Swan commented.

Skov snorted, “You don’t say.” In his arms, Skov squirmed a little and Swan adjusted his hold so that it wouldn’t be painful for him. Skov’s legs still dangled above the ground and he glanced down before looking back at Swan. “You putting me down any time soon?”

Swan seemed to consider the question, and was only prompted to answer when Skov kicked his heel back into Swan’s shin gently. “Nah.” Swan said. He pressed another kiss on Skov’s cheek, but soon found something else that caught his attention. His eyes lit up with delight when he saw the bag of protein powder placed on the counter. “You found it!”

“That was you?” Skov’s screech was sharp enough to make Swan wince. Before he could even explain it to be a prank, Skov elbowed him. Swan flinched, but managed to keep his hold. “Fucking _dickhead_!” Skov huffed. “I had to climb to get it!” Though Skov was trying to look intimidating, his narrowed eyes and small pout only made Swan’s breath catch for a moment. “Put me down so I can make my damn drink already!”

“Gotta do something first.” Swan decided.

Somehow, Skov’s frown deepened. “What?”

Swan smiled and kissed him again 

2) He helps get items off the top shelf

“Swan!”

A call from one, maybe two aisles away made him sigh. They had only been here for five minutes and apparently there was already a problem. It didn’t seem like anyone else but Skov was screaming so it couldn’t have been anything too serious. Then again, who else was in a grocery store at two in the morning?

Lazily strolling over, he caught Skov in the middle of attempting to climb the metal shelves. Swan hurried over, pulling him off and helping him back down to the ground. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You were being slow,” Skov shrugged. “Anyway, get that for me.” Skov pointed to the top shelf where bottles of coloured sports drinks lined the shelves. Ah. That explained it perfectly.

Without much difficulty at all, Swan stepped up to the shelves and pulled down one of the packs of four, handing it to Skov. That was all they needed anyway, right? Just as Swan was about to walk off to the cashiers, Skov shoved them back into his arms. “What?”

“I don’t drink this flavour.”

“Does it matter? Don’t they all have the same,” Swan waved his hand, trying to remember what Skov called them, “the electrolytes and carbs shit in them… it’s not like they’re any different.”

“It doesn’t taste as nice!” Swan sighed and put the pack back onto the shelf. Like any of these drinks were that great. “There’s an orange one up there, I _know_ there is!” Swan raised an eyebrow and looked up at the highest shelf where there was a gap between the red and blue bottles. If there had been any orange ones left, they were probably there, but were now out of stock.

“Don’t think so.” Swan said. “There’s none. Let’s go.”

As Swan began to walk away, Skov grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face him. He was pouting in the way which showed his infuriation clearly. “Get on your knees.”

“What?” Swan looked around them, making sure that they were the only ones who could have heard. There was no point checking – really, who else would have been here except the unfortunate employees who had terrible luck of being saddled with a night shift. To Skov, he clarified, “You want me to blow you here?”

“Later maybe,” Skov let go of his arm. “I gotta check up there, but I need to sit on your shoulders.” He explained. Turning around, Swan realised it would be a lot quicker to abide with Skov’s request than try to argue that there probably wasn’t any stock left. He knelt down on one knee and Skov’s hands were instantly on his neck. Skov hitched his legs over his shoulders, one by one and once he was secure, he tapped Swan on the temple gently. “Okay.”

Slowly, Swan rose and kept glancing up to see if Skov was still balanced. Unlike him, Skov seemed to be perfectly content sitting on his shoulders and didn’t even wait until Swan had fully stood up before clawing to the back of the shelf. “Be careful!” Swan grabbed onto Skov’s legs, a hand firm on his left thigh, the other holding down his right shin.

Skov cackled, “Ha!” Getting Swan to lean against the shelves, Skov’s fingers finally managed to brush against the thin cardboard of the packaging. He grunted a couple of times before grabbing it and dragging it down. Triumphantly, he balanced the four orange bottles on Swan’s head. “Told you there were some left!”

“Great.” Swan snorted, careful not to move. “Now get down so we can leave.”

Skov hummed, keeping the bottles on his boyfriend’s head and tapped his fingers on the top of the pack. “I like it up here.” Skov decided, laughter threatening to escape him. “I’m gonna stay.” Swan rolled his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood to convince him, and besides, Skov wasn’t exactly heavy either.

“Fine.” Swan began to walk, a small frown playing on his lips. It soon faded, however, when Skov took the energy drinks off and kissed the top of his head 

3) You can hide behind him

“Skov, you asshole!”

Prokopenko looked up from his phone and glanced above them. Something small was thrown against the wall, followed by a muffled threat mixed with gleeful chortles. Trainers squeaked and quick footsteps thundered down the hallway upstairs, no doubt running towards the stairs.

Prokopenko nudged Swan’s thigh with his foot. “I think your boyfriend’s in trouble.”

“When is he not?” Swan smiled fondly. Prokopenko shrugged and lay back down on the shoulder. Swan’s fingers tapped his ankle and Prokopenko moved his legs off of his lap so that Swan was able to get up. No sooner had he managed to stand, a blur of blue tumbled into the room and almost knocked the wind out of him.

Somehow, Swan managed to stay on his feet and steady Skov who frantically looked behind him. A devious look and menacing grin confirmed Prokopenko’s suspicions. “Help me!” Skov grabbed onto Swan’s sleeve, using him as an anchor as he spun around and hid behind his back.

Swan rolled his eyes. “What have you done?” Skov opened his mouth to reply but the answer was revealed when Jiang skidded in, fists clenched and one eye smeared with kohl liner. Swan froze. “Oh fuck.”

Everyone knew not to mess with Jiang’s make up. That was one of the few unspoken rules between them. A bigger rule, however, was to never touch Jiang’s makeup. Swan guessed that in a few seconds, Skov had managed to break both of those rules.

“Swan. Move.” Jiang began to walk slowly towards them as Swan backed away, Skov shadowing his footsteps and giggling away like they weren’t about to be throttled.

“Stop laughing!” Swan hissed at his boyfriend, one arm stretched out to the side to bar Skov from Jiang. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Prokopenko filming them with his phone. This really wasn’t the time!

For a second, he swore that he felt Skov’s hand slide into his back pocket. Eyes widening, Swan took his eyes off Jiang for a second to look over his shoulder, only to see Skov make a break for it. “What—”

Jiang was on Skov in an instant. Skov shrieked with laughter as Jiang grabbed the front of his navy hoodie and shoved him against the wall. Even though the sound was loud enough for them all to hear, Skov didn’t seem hurt.

Swan however, wasn’t too happy about it. “Hey!” Swan advanced, putting a hand on Jiang’s shoulder only to be shoved away.

“Give it back!”

“I don’t have it!” Skov cackled, holding up his hands to show Jiang. Jiang frowned, holding onto him as he dug into the hoodie pocket, only finding Skov’s phone. Jiang glanced down for a second, and seeing that Skov was wearing soccer shorts, he didn’t bother searching him anymore.

He let Skov down. “Where is it?”

Skov mimed zipping his lips but slowly glanced over to Swan. Swan frowned. The realisation hit him like a train.

Jiang’s sharp gaze was fixed on him as he reached to his back pocket. There, he could feel a thin stick and instantly knew what it was. Jiang snarled, “You helped him!” Swan began to back away.

“No!” Swan insisted, taking quicker steps back as Jiang approached. He tried to reach for the liner but fumbled and before he could make another attempt, Jiang leapt at him. “No—” Swan jumped out of the way and shot a glare at Skov. Dragging a hand over his face, he grumbled, “Puta madre...” He glared at Skov that promised revenge another time, and ran.

Jiang sprinted after him as Skov covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. “Swan, get back here!”

Prokopenko stopped the recording, pausing to look up at the ceiling as fast footsteps vibrated through the floors. A scream. Something was thrown. Someone hit the floor.

Swan’s screams could be heard from downstairs, a mix of English and Spanish and a very clear _“SKOV, YOU DICK!”_ thrown in.

Prokopenko shook his head and threw Skov’s soccer ball towards the ceiling where he guessed the other two were. “Shut up, you’ll wake K!”

 


	2. Cons

 

1\. He’ll use you as an armrest

Skov stood in front of the sofa, watching Kavinsky’s face carefully. He searched for any sign that would give away what he was thinking, but Kavinsky was practiced in that art. Kavinsky had his head tilted back to rest on the back pillows with Skov’s headphones nestled in his dark hair. Eyes closed and mouth in a thin line, it was almost like he was asleep. Skov waited until he heard the music subside and Kavinsky’s eyes snapped open.

Skov took the headphones back from Kavinsky. “What do you think?”

“You got more?” Kavinsky asked, stretching his arms above his head. Skov snorted, taking out his iPod and beginning to find the next remix he’d created for their party. As he was looking down, he failed to notice Swan walk in from behind him. Kavinsky glanced up at his arrival and grinned when he realised what Swan was about to do.

Without saying anything, Swan crossed his arms on the top of Skov’s head. Skov grunted, glancing up for a second before looking back at his phone, though Kavinsky noted there was a trace of irritation on him now. “Swan.” Swan grunted in acknowledgement. “What are you doing?”

Just as Skov asked, Swan lay his head down on his forearms, cheeked pressed against them and putting more weight on Skov. He mumbled, “Tired.” Skov huffed and gently elbowed him.

“Use K!” He wasn’t the only short one here!

Kavinsky looked over the top of his sunglasses. “Try and I’ll cut you.” He said, leaning back and taking the headphones back from Skov.

“Can’t.” Swan mumbled. “Also, he’s sitting down.” As if that was a valid excuse. Knowing that there was no point in trying to shove him away, Skov sighed and signalled to Kavinsky that he should put the headphone on. One more song and then he could deal with his tired boyfriend.

2) He complains about the bed size

Summer nights in Henrietta were the worst.

They were great for if you wanted to stay out and not worry about the cold, but on the occasion when you did want to sleep, the air swallowed you up like a blanket, suffocating and heavy. If, however, you were an Aglionby boy who could afford good air conditioning units, that wasn’t a problem at all.

No, the problem which Swan had was the fact that Skov’s bed was too fucking small.

With Skov using his arm as a pillow and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, it didn’t give Swan much room to move around and get comfortable. Like there was much room to begin with. His right leg was already hanging off of the bed, and his left leg was caught between Skov’s who latched on to him in his sleep. As a result, his leg extended to the end of the bed and hung awkwardly over the edge. Doing his best not to wake Skov, Swan tried to at least take his leg back so that he would be able to bend them and keep them on the mattress. Surprisingly, Skov’s legs managed to keep his held securely, and just when he thought that he had been successful, Skov groaned.

“Stop moving around, asshole.” He murmured into his neck. Oops. Swan turned and placed a kiss on Skov’s forehead.

“Go back to sleep, cariño.” Swan whispered. He thought he felt Skov nod and once he had relaxed against him again, Swan tried again. Only this time, as soon as he shifted his leg, Skov drew away from him with a soft growl. Skov rubbed his eyes and propped himself up on his forearm, scowling.

“Fucking hell, Swan, I’m _tired_!”

“Your bed is tiny!” Swan protested. At least now he had let go of his leg. Swan brought his legs together and back onto the bed. He snorted, eyes trailing down Skov’s body. “Kinda like _you_ , enano.” A fist instantly collided with his chest, but that was worth it. Skov lay back down, his back to his boyfriend as Swan chuckled at his moodiness.

“Go back to your own bed then.” Skov grumbled. Despite being annoyed at Swan waking him up, Skov curled up in his bed, bringing his knees up to give Swan a bit more room if it really was so bad that he couldn’t sleep. A heavy arm draped over his body and Swan’s chest was soon pressed against his back. Bowing his head, Swan buried his face in his boyfriend’s aqua hair.

“You’re coming with me if I do.” He mumbled, kissing the top of Skov’s head.

Skov huffed but brought his arms up to put them on top of Swan’s, pulling them close to his chest. For a few moments, Swan didn’t move and Skov believed that he had finally gotten comfortable. He held on for a couple of seconds, just to be sure and when Swan didn’t move, Skov finally relaxed and let himself fall back asleep.

On the brink between dreams and reality, Skov exhaled slowly and almost slipped into sleep when he felt the bed shift and heard it creak. He grit his teeth. “Swan, I swear to God…” Skov hissed. He shot an accusing look at his boyfriend over his shoulder. Before Swan could retort, Skov reached down and grabbed onto Swan’s thigh. “Look just—” Pulling Swan’s thigh up, he manoeuvred his leg so that Swan’s leg was over both of his own, and their legs were together. Skov lifted his head and inspected Swan’s body. At least now he was on the bed. “There! Now stay still for fuck’s sake.” Huffing again, Skov fell back onto the pillow and pulled Swan’s arm back over himself, hugging it to his chest.

A few moments of silence passed, and Swan only moved a few more times, covering Skov’s body with his home and nuzzling into his hair. Finally, he sighed, “This isn’t any better, half pint.”

“Swan.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up and sleep.”

3)  You’re not tall enough to kiss him

“I want to kiss you.”

Swan stopped whisking and turned. Skov leant on the counter, fingers fiddling with the white wire of his headphones. Skov raised an eyebrow as Swan put the bowl down, waiting for him to give him a kiss already. It wasn’t like it was difficult to do so. When Skov looked back up, Swan was smirking.

Swan leant his hip against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms. “Go on then.” Skov’s mouth turned down and he narrowed his eyes. Swan matched his stare with a hint of smugness around him.

“I can’t.” He ground out.

Swan shrugged, waiting. “Try.”

Was a kiss really worth the taunting? Skov broke off the stare and gave a small grunt. His gaze flicked from Swan, to his lips, to the floor and thought better of it. If Swan wasn’t going to lean down from him, then he’d just get his kiss later. The thing was, as Skov had said, he wanted to kiss him. Badly.

“Don’t be such a bitch.” Skov pouted. Placing a hand on Swan’s forearm, he tried a small smile and tiptoed, leaning a little against him. “Come on, just kiss me.”

Swan stood up straighter and hummed. “How about you kiss me?” He grinned. 

“Fucker.” Skov spat. Pushing off, he turned on his heel and stomped out of the kitchen. Fine, he’d get the kiss later. Swan laughed as he watched Skov leave. Just to make sure he wasn’t coming back, Swan waited until he was certain that Skov had gone and turned back to his cooking. Though he did enjoy Skov’s presence, it was quicker to cook when no one was bothering him, which of course would lead to him having more time with Skov later.

Swan didn’t have the chance to pick up the bowl before he hit the ground.

The scream registered first, but Swan hadn’t had the time to turn before a small body collided into his own. Cold tiles shot a chill down his neck, but it was the weight on his body that had his full attention. Groaning, Swan blinked and looked up at the shadowed face blocking the kitchen light and couldn’t help but snicker. Of course Skov was quick enough to surprise him like that.

“That fucking hurt!” Swan hissed, resting his head on the floor. Skov shrugged and kissed his nose.

“Whatever hurts, I’ll kiss better later.”

“Is that a promise?” Swan grinned.

Skov lay on top of him, though he had reached up and was playing with his dark hair now. “Hm?”

“’Cos you can kiss my ass.”

Skov snorted. “Yeah, later on.” His hand floated down and rested on Swan’s cheek and he brushed his thumb over his cheekbone. “But for now…” Swan’s smile was smothered with Skov’s mouth placed over it.

Chests pressed together. A hand on the back of Skov’s neck. Teeth scraping Swan’s lip. Swan groaned as he felt Skov’s leg slide between his own and let his hand travel up to bury into Skov’s hair. There was a tug at his lips, a quick nip and he felt Skov’s tongue trace the tattoo on his inner lip. Pulling Skov closer, Swan closed his lips over Skov’s tongue and gently sucked on it. With his other hand, he placed it on Skov’s hip, only to have Skov blindly grab his wrist and replace his hand on his ass. Swan didn’t have any complaints about it. Their noses bumped and Skov dove down for another kiss, eyes half lidded and breath hot against Swan’s lips. Skov rolled hips his down against Swan’s, hissing when Swan dug his nails into his ass.

Neither of them noticed when a third person walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Swan, can you— what the _fuck_?! Not in the kitchen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that who walked in at the end? ... I have no idea
> 
> Anyway I'm back, the next part in the series is being written atm but I got a couple of things to do first! 
> 
> As always, it's over here on [tumblr](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/147821205232) if you want to reblog it!
> 
> Also, any of you ship pynch, could you also check out [ Pynch week ](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) since I'm co-hosting it (and will probably participate in it too!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~Drea ♥


End file.
